


Every Little Thing You Do Is Magic

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 18: Mass-conservation shapeshiftingHermione has some logical objections to the Animagus transformation. Neville just wants to show his girlfriends what he's learned.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Every Little Thing You Do Is Magic

“But it doesn’t make any _sense_!” Hermione wails. “How can a full-grown woman turn into a _cat_? Where does all the extra _mass_ go?”

“It’s magic, Hermione,” Neville says gently. “That’s kind of the point.”

“But -” Hermione cries.

“This is why you’re having so much trouble learning it, you know,” Ginny points out. “The more you think you _can’t_ , the more you...well...can’t.”

Hermione huffs in indignation and goes off to rant at Ron. Neville raises an eyebrow at his Gryffindor girlfriend. “That wasn’t kind,” he says mildly.

“No, but it was true,” Ginny says. “Now go on, you said you thought you had it down.”

“I’m waiting for Luna,” Neville says, and Ginny shrugs agreement and sprawls down next to him on the blanket.

“Fair enough,” she says.

Luna turns up a few minutes later, settling into the scant space between them with a happy sigh. “There’s a report of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Sweden; Daddy’s going to look for it,” she informs them.

“I wish him the best of luck,” Neville says.

“Neville is going to show us his Animagus form,” Ginny tells Luna excitedly. “Bets on what it is?”

“No bet,” Luna says contentedly. “I know.”

“What?” Ginny says. “He told you?”

“No, of course not,” Luna says. “Go on, Neville.”

Neville shakes his head at his girlfriends and gets up, moving off the blanket and concentrating hard. The Animagus transformation is a _very_ odd feeling, like squeezing himself through a toothpaste tube and coming out bigger.

Much bigger.

Luna smiles complacently as Ginny squeaks. “How could the embodiment of Gryffindor be anything else?” the Ravenclaw asks, and holds out her hands.

Neville-the-lion lies down and puts his head in her lap, and makes happy rumbling noises as Luna and Ginny start petting his mane. Down the lakeshore a ways, he can hear Hermione protesting: “But - but an adult male lion weighs more than twenty-eight stone! Neville can’t be even _half_ that!”

Neville rolls his eyes a little and settles more comfortably in the sun as Ginny sprawls out over his back, giggling in delight. It’s _magic_. That’s kind of the point.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
